


Quotidianità

by xSuzerain



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just two idiots being soft, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzerain/pseuds/xSuzerain
Summary: [Storia partecipante alla "Corsa delle 24 ore" indetta dal forum La Torre di Carta]E’ parte d’una quotidianità che non ha idea di quando sia cominciata.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Quotidianità

**Author's Note:**

> **Declaimer** : I personaggi di Final Fantasy XIV (ファイナルファンタジーXIV) non mi appartengono, e tutti i loro diritti sono sotto il copyright della Square Enix.  
> Il qui presente scritto non ha fini di lucro; le situazioni narratevi sono invece di mia proprietà.   
> **Note dell'autrice** : Nell'attimo in cui ho visto questo prompt ho pensato che doveva essere su loro due. Non avete idea di quanto ami questa coppia di idioti, e sono contenta di essere riuscita a dedicare loro un po' di spazio, finalmente! Spero di riuscire a fare qualcosa di più impegnato in futuro, anche se l'idea di dovermi cimentare con la parlata di Urianger mi fa non ironicamente piangere di dolore.

S’appoggia contro il muro a braccia conserte e lo segue con lo sguardo, mentre lui si muove per la stanza e, un po’ gesticolando e con la voce più morbida del solito, prosegue nelle proprie spiegazioni. Lo lascia parlare, lo fa sempre – anche s’è certo Urianger sappia bene che non avrebbe trovato in lui un grande conversatore. E’ parte d’una _quotidianità_ che non ha idea di quando sia cominciata: bearsi della sua compagnia – rinunciare a capire a cosa si riferisca, il più delle volte. E sentire poi il cuore sobbalzare quando lui si ferma e lo guarda sorridendo – soddisfatto così, felice anche solo d’essere lì, con lui.   
E pensare che in fondo, vale la pena d’essere vivi.


End file.
